


Calm in the Shadows (Post-Aphy/Salaniea Fight)

by kippie0104, MinervaMaughan



Series: Supply and Demand (Canon) [1]
Category: Xafrin (Roleplay)
Genre: Dice Rolls, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Expressive elf ears, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insight Checks, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippie0104/pseuds/kippie0104, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaMaughan/pseuds/MinervaMaughan
Summary: After a fight with her sister, Salaniea disappeared into the shadows to get away from the chaos of the camp.  Her boyfriend comes back from his own panicked escape to find her spiraling into her thoughts and breaking down.  Soft ship things ensue, as well as the beginnings of some character development.
Relationships: Jacob Jason/Salaniea Harpoon, Salaniea & Aphy, Supply and Demand
Series: Supply and Demand (Canon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674373





	Calm in the Shadows (Post-Aphy/Salaniea Fight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Some context for you!
> 
> 1: This is the written adaptation of a 2 person Dungeons and Dragons text roleplay between myself and MinervaMaughan (you can find her account linked as the co-creator, and if you want more of Jacob, that is where you'll find it! This is also where you'll find the Supply and Demand confession fic if you want to see that!). Therefore, it switches point of view a bit and there may be some grammatical inconsistencies (I tried my best to edit, but it's possible I missed some). Other characters are mentioned, such as Aphy, Mila, and Citrine, who all belong to other members of the roleplay group and therefore are not ours! Please be nice to them! :)
> 
> 2: Scene context! I'm sure some of you reading have no idea what's happening here, or maybe don't remember this far back in the roleplay. Therefore here is what's happening: A sudden pit opened up between two party members and they fell into it while talking to Salaniea and Aphy. Aphy immediately lunged to help them, but Salaniea held her back so she wouldn't all in as well, and the trapdoor closed and magically sealed behind the two that fell. Aphy and Salaniea started arguing quite loudly in Elvish about why Salaniea held Aphy back, and some insults were thrown. Aphy ended up using magic roots and vines to still Salaniea enough for her to get away, and Salaniea ran into the shadows once she was released to get away from it all. Hence why she's breaking down. Her boyfriend was around for the screaming match, but charmed so it's all a little fuzzy, and disappeared just before Salaniea did because he was released from the charm and was panicked. He returns, finds her curled up leaning against a wall crying and lost in her thoughts, and puts a hand on her shoulder to try to help her calm so he can help. Then this scene picks up. :)
> 
> Here is where I'll stop rambling, and let you get on with reading! Enjoy!

Salaniea startles violently at the touch - jerked out of her trance. Her hand was at her side in half a second, a dagger halfway from the sheath before realizing who it was and stopping herself. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, her eyes wide and still spilling tears. Slowly, she puts the dagger fully back into its sheath and lets out a shaky breath. She's all around shaking, at this point. Trembling. Her ears are flat back against her head and are red, small marks still left from where her nails were just seconds before. She looks...way worse off than he'd ever seen her before.

Jacob tears his attention away from the sudden commotion and back to Salaniea. He stares at her for a second, noting her body language, then decides to try speaking again now that at least one of her ears is uncovered. 

"Salaniea, it's me, you're alright." He tries to make his voice comforting. Remembering how she startled before, he hovers his hand just less than an inch away from her shoulder, not touching her again just yet.

Slowly, she lowered her other hand away from her ear, so they're both uncovered now. They stayed back against her head though. She scanned his face for a moment before hesitantly whispering in a voice so quiet it was barely heard "Ja...cob?" She instinctively took her arms, now that they were free and wrapped them around herself

He involuntarily smiles a little, relieved that she's aware of her surroundings now. As a result of this, his voice is steadier when he next speaks, though still low and gentle. "That's right; It's me, Jacob." He moves his hand, lightly touching the back of her shoulder, testing to see if she flinches. "I'm here."

She continued to study his face for a moment, eyes still wide. A wave of guilt washed over her as she realized _she just almost pulled a dagger on JACOB._ Because of this thought, she tenses ever so slightly more at his touch and ducks her gaze towards the ground - but she _doesn't_ flinch away. And that's progress, even if he doesn't realize quite why. Aphy's words still echo distantly in her mind but she tries to ignore them. She can't- can't let him know. ~~Can't let him know she's not as good as he thinks.~~

Jacob lightly rubs her back, oblivious to her guilt, but feeling guilty himself for running away and leaving her like this. "I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright." He mentally takes stock of her condition from what he can tell. Tense, a little distant, breathing seems normal though so that's good. The events of earlier are a bit hazy, so he doesn't know what brought this on, but at least she isn't having a panic attack; it's something else. “You don't have to talk about it, but I'm here for you if you need me."

Her ears are still flat back against her head, a clear sign of her distress. They were more telling than she would like to admit. At his words she lets out a small curse in Elvish - _she doesn't deserve him._ Despite what's going on inside her head, and how much it was screaming at her to not accept his comfort, she hesitantly leaned it against his shoulder.

It likely has something to do with Aphy, doesn't it? He remembers the two of them yelling at each other, though he isn't sure what about... Danggit, he can't even gather many context clues; his mind was too clouded....

Jacob notices he's still shaking a little and wraps his arm around Salaniea. It hurts him to see her so upset, and he wishes he could fix it, but without knowing exactly what's wrong he can't know how to do that. It's frustrating, but all he can do for now is keep her close and softly murmur words of comfort. 

After a few minutes of silence, Salaniea brings herself to the point of speaking. To do so, though, she sits up and pulls away slightly before turning to him. She keeps her eyes on the ground, and her ears back. She wraps her arms around herself again, believing she needed to physically close herself off in order to be emotionally a little more vulnerable. She didn't know she could be both that both would maybe be better - that was too much too quick. _...I actually care about the people around me..._ She could start with one, maybe. "She's angry with me. Very."

Jacob doesn't need to ask who she's referring to. The memory of the screaming fight from before made it obvious, that and the fact that he doesn't know of any other women in the party who could have this much of an effect on Salaniea. 

He doesn't push her on the physical aspects of the interaction, glad to be getting some information and not wanting to make her clam up again. "What for?"

"I- She-" Salaniea pauses, letting out a breath and a small distressed noise as she tries to gather her thoughts. Her arms tighten around herself and her ears twitch, still back against her head. She keeps her gaze on the floor. "When Mila and Citrine fell. She wanted to help. To go after them. I said no."

'To go after them'? Um, yeah, that would be dangerous. Who knows where that pit led. Actually, now that he thinks of it, he doesn't even know if the others ever got Citrine and Mila out safely. What if they're still down there or were killed by whatever was at the bottom of that thing? As far as he knows, they don't even know how that pit opened up; it'd be too easy for someone else to accidentally fall in. He nods, thinking. "And that's what started the argument earlier?"

Salaniea nodded slightly, starting to think over Aphy's words again.

_I actually care about the people around me, unlike you apparently!_

_I am capable!...Let me for ONCE!_

_...this is a waste of TIME!_

She couldn't remember a time she had seen her sister so furious, and especially not at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, a few remaining tears falling to the ground. "Yes."

Jacob hasn't known the two of them as a pair for very long, but it initially seems odd to him that this one instance would have caused that disaster earlier, but he probably didn't have all the details factoring into it. As he thinks on that a little more, he realizes it isn't that surprising, as tensions were generally running high after the two women fell down the pit, Aphy has shown to be surprisingly unstable in the past, _and_ the poor girl was probably sensing the pain or fear the victims were likely experiencing. With all that in mind... Yeah, he can see that causing the chaotic fight he witnessed. ~~It's weird how he's learned to just _accept_ that Aphy can feel other people's emotions. He just doesn't think about it too hard. ~~

He feels like he can mostly guess why Salaniea wouldn't want Aphy trying to blindly rush in and help during that situation, but he figures he should confirm it anyway. "Why didn't you want Aphy to help? Were you worried she would fall in too?" His tone is even and neutral, not implying any sort of judgment for or against the idea.

Her position stayed the same as Salaniea nodded again, in response to his question. She _knew_ Aphy was capable of helping, but there were so many other reasons that she didn't want her sister involved in dangerous situations. So many other things that she knew - or, didn't know. Besides that - if Aphy was hurt? Or worse yet, killed? Salaniea didn't know what she would do. She couldn't risk it. She was _afraid_ , so she was careful. Maybe too careful.

"It's a reasonable concern; no one knew how the pit had opened in the first place or what was down there." He can tell she's afraid of losing her sister, and frankly, who could blame her? Jacob would throw himself in front of an angry dragon if it meant Alyssa would be safe. 

"Perhaps if she waited a moment for at least the door to be found out, it would have been safer for her to help. But at that moment it would have been bad to rush in..." He reaches toward her for a moment, then pulls his arm back and rests it on his lap, not sure if Salaniea is open to being touched at the moment. He wishes he could say more, but there's still so many questions about the situation he doesn't have answers to, and he doesn't want to assume much more than he already has. He's never seen Salaniea so upset before, and something about the situation feels delicate.

"That's. What I tried to tell her." She squeezed her eyes shut, her voice dropping to a whisper, "I've never seen her so angry. Not like that." She could still feel the aftereffects of the roots climbing her hands and arms, and clutched her hands that were still wrapped around herself into fists. It hurt, knowing _she_ caused that. If she had reacted differently, more calmly, _something_ \- maybe they could have avoided it all.

She didn't know if she could face Aphy at the end of the night. Didn't know if Aphy would even WANT to see her. Maybe she would just stay in the camp somewhere - it wouldn't be the worst place she'd slept.

Jacob also recalls the roots in his mind and suppresses a shudder, suddenly reminded of how mysteriously powerful Aphy is. 

"She didn't listen?" It's more of a statement than a question. He knows they must have been together a long time, but she's never seen her so angry? Perhaps the stress of their situation was getting to Aphy and making her lash out more than she normally would... he tucks that line of thought away for later. 

Salaniea shook her head, remembering the things Aphy said _instead_ of listening. "She didn't. She was-" she let out a quiet noise. Pain? Frustration? It was unclear. "Very. Against listening. Did not like what I had to say." She continued to look at the ground as she spoke, not having looked at him since she began.

Jacob _hates_ to see Salaniea like this. He wants so badly to fix this, to banish whatever is bringing her down so low. But, he can't do that if he doesn't know what about this whole situation is causing her so much pain. Plus, he needs both sides of the situation anyway if he wants any chance at smoothing things over. "What did she say?" He speaks quietly, awaiting her reply.

She knew. She knew the question was coming. And she couldn't avoid it, not with Jacob. Anyone else and she would have made something up or avoided it completely, but she was _trying_ so hard to not close him out like her instinct told her she should for her own safety. Physically, she curled in a bit more on herself, clutching her fists tighter so her nails dug into her hands. She spoke, first repeating Aphy's words in Elvish. Then again in Common, knowing that Jacob had no knowledge of her native tongue. "I'm sorry that I actually care about the people around me, _unlike you apparently._ People are nice and deserve to live - not just you or me."

Cold. Heartless. A murderer.

All things Salaniea was constantly reminded that she supposedly was due to her line of work, and self-preservation instincts. ~~Things she was maybe starting to wonder about herself.~~

_Oh_. Jacob's heart breaks a little as the pieces start falling into place. From the way she says it, he can't help but get the feeling that Salaniea believes it herself, even just a little. 

"That's a little unfair; you _do_ care." He smiles gently, even though she can't see it. "Even beyond your sister. I noticed you talking with little Nixie, and that you started putting your weapons away when she approached." He had been going around trying to talk to the other bards at the time, but the scene was so cute it had distracted him for a moment. "And you worked to guide Nevene safely across the battlefield..." Didn't see how that turned out, he was a little too focused on what he himself was doing, but he saw them start on their way. His voice breaks slightly towards the end of that sentence as he thinks about the battle but he pushes through it. Salaniea is more important right now. "And you weren't saying that Mila and Citrine should be abandoned, just that the rescue should be thought through before someone got hurt." He stops controlling his tone, speaking his conclusion genuinely. "Seems to me like you care plenty."

Salaniea listened, carefully if her ears were any indication. They perked up a bit, not completely flattened like they had been up until this point. He finished speaking, and hearing his last statement she looked hesitantly up at him. She was still curled in the same tense position, but now she was making eye contact. There was something in her expression that betrayed her surprise. First, that he paid that much attention _to her_. Second, and more importantly, at the fact that he seemed to truly believe that. That she cared.

Jacob softly smiles at her, meeting her gaze.

"Not jumping headfirst into things doesn't mean you don't care." He holds his hand out, offering it if she'd like to take it. "Yours is a more reserved, careful kindness, but it's there."

She looked at him for a long moment before moving. _That smile._ It brought her a feeling she was entirely apprehensive of but was becoming increasingly more common around him. She ignored it, and slowly reached out with one hand to take his. She left the other curled around herself, but a bit less tense. She filed his words away. Her complicated relationship with her view of self wasn't going to be fixed in just one conversation, but this helped. _He_ helped. And she appreciated it a lot.

When she takes his hand, he lightly squeezes it, reassuring her. He's glad to see she's feeling a little better, though he's not sure what else to say, or if he even should continue speaking. Jeez, so good with words yet Salaniea always manages to leave him speechless. How corny.

Jacob decides that there's no point trying to extend his little speech right now, and so let's the two of them sit in silence, giving her time to speak if she has anything she'd like to say. 

After a few minutes pass in silence with Jacob holding her, he speaks again, quietly, not trying to put pressure on her either way. "Do you want to talk to Aphy? Or should it wait until tomorrow?"

At his question, she lets out a sigh. That was tough. "I _should_ go tonight, but I don't think I can have that conversation properly if I do. So I'm going to wait until tomorrow. I'll deal with the consequences then." Her emotions were tangled enough as is, and she didn't have the energy for that conversation tonight.

Jacob nods, understanding. "Sounds like a plan." He smiles, then realizes that she and Aphy share a tent, so if they aren't having that conversation tonight it'll likely be awkward and tense. He wonders if Salaniea thought about that detail at all. "So, where are you sleeping tonight?"

Salaniea glanced back at the ground at his question. "Ah - here, most likely. Would hardly be the worst place I've meditated in." She'd already resolved herself to curling up outside for the night, surprisingly not affected by the thought.

He believes her when she says she's meditated in worse places, but he's still a little concerned about her staying out here. ~~Not to mention his mind is bringing up heartbreaking images of her curled up alone on the hard floor in the cold haunted catacombs.~~ "Are you sure?" He watches her, trying to judge if she's really alright with it or if she's just toughing it out.

She just shrugs in response, glancing over at him. She figures she has nowhere else to go - she's not going to just invite herself into his space whether they're dating or not. So, she's essentially decided she'd rather brave the cold camp than deal with the atmosphere of her tent. "I'll be fine."

Jacob can tell that while she's willing and capable of staying out here, she doesn't necessarily want to. He understands if she's uncomfortable with the idea, but he figures he might as well offer or he's going to feel guilty about it all night. "Do you want to stay in my tent? I wouldn't mind." He'd probably be embarrassed by the idea himself but it's not like he hasn't fallen asleep beside her before under far more embarrassing circumstances.

Salaniea is quiet for a moment, seeming to have to process this offer and quickly debate pros and cons before answering. Once she does, she gives a small nod, "Only if you're sure you're alright with that idea."

His smile turns slightly teasing. "I've fallen asleep next to you under far more humiliating circumstances. I think this is the first time I actually get a say in it." He carefully stands, helping Salaniea to her feet as well.

She chuckles as she takes his hand and stands, "That _is_ a good point."

He grins and leads her to his tent, sticking toward the edges of camp as he does to avoid whatever chaos just happened in the center. When they arrive, he holds the flap open for her and motions for her to enter

She is incredibly glad to avoid the chaos, following him quietly. She enters before him but waits for him to enter as well just inside the tent.

He enters after her and immediately sets to laying out his bedroll, which had been packed up neatly to the side in anticipation of further progress into the catacombs, which, of course, didn't end up happening. As he picks up the roll he smiles at Salaniea and shrugs. "Well, make yourself at home I guess."

Salaniea shakes her head in amusement with a smile. Some part of her finds this situation a little ridiculous considering the other times they'd fallen asleep next to each other. "Alright." She waits just a moment to see where he goes in order to not get in his way before sitting quietly near/next to where he'd set up his bedroll. 

Jacob removes his bag, hat, and vest and puts them to the side before making his way towards his bedroll. He lets his hair down and gets comfortable, not touching Salaniea unless she initiates it. 

He wishes her good night and then tries to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Salaniea sits where she is, watching him for a moment before letting herself drift into meditation for the night.


End file.
